


the one were regina is totally not gay for her new lab partner (but she actually kinda is)

by swenmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff as fuck, High School AU, a totally gay cinnamon roll, i love cliches im sorry, regina is a cinnamon roll, teenage movie cliche meets lesbian fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swenmills/pseuds/swenmills
Summary: Meet Regina Mills, the best friend a boy can get. So when Neal Cassidy asks her to become friends with Emma Swan she does exactly that, in her on weird way. Turns out Regina likes Emma's hair a little to much, and her eyes too, and basically everything about Emma Swan.





	1. Chapter 1

“You need to do this for me Gina” He said while stopping her from closing her locker.

“No, I’m not doing it Neal. And stop calling me Gina”

“But why? Look, you just have to be nice to her and get to know her a little, then you start talking about how you have the best best friend in the whole world and how me and her would make the perfect couple” He said with a little smirk.

“I said no. Neal I don’t even know this girl, for all we know she could be a total asshole and I don’t need more friends that just want to use me” She pointed it out.

“I’m not using you! Don’t say that, you know I love you, I just want your help to maybe have something with my crush, is that too much to ask for?”

“Yes, it actually is. But I’m going to try, I know you wouldn’t leave me alone if I didn’t” Regina said closing her locker.

“Thank you so much R’gina, you’re the best friend any guy could ask for” He said hugging her.

“Neal… Stop… You’re embarrassing me.”

* * *

So now there she was. Sitting in the lab, next to her best friend’s crush. Awesome. The girl was a total mess, to be honest, she was always late (Regina never was), she looked like she took five minutes to get ready to school (Regina took 54 minutes just to get out of her house), but at the same time she still looked good, her hair game was on point and Regina was all in for good hair. Straight girls talk about other girls hair and how good they smell all the time.

That had to be a thing, right?

“Hey, you’re Regina right? I’m Emma” She said reaching out for the brunette's hand. And Regina almost let 'I know, my best friend talks about you 24/7' spill out.

“Hi, yes, I’m Regina Mills. So, it looks like we are lab partners now.”

“Yes, it actually looks like it.” Emma said smiling. And Regina has to admit, the girl is kinda cute, her best friend has good taste.

* * *

[05:25 PM, Neal]: **Hey, how it was with Emma? Did u manage to talk to her yet?**

[05:30 PM, Regina]: **Actually it looks like you’re in luck Neal, me and Miss Swan are lab partners this semester.**

[05:31 PM, Neal]: **U know we are all teenagers n u sound like an old lady calling her Miss Swan right?**

[05:36 PM, Regina]: **I have better things to do than discuss how I’m mature and you aren’t. Bye Neal.**

[05:38 PM, Neal]: **Okay, Miss Mills. See u tomorrow.**

And she actually smirks because her best friend is a total dork.

* * *

And there she was again. In the Lab. With Emma Swan. And Her hair smells really good. Regina loved lists. They kept her happy, informed and organized--she used them for everything. So making a list on things she saw in Emma wasn’t weird, right?

_Good Hair._

“Hey, could you pass me this glass thing with the red liquid?”

_Difficulty in Chemistry._

“Regina, are you listening?” The blonde says turning her face to her and looking at the brunette.

_Gorgeous Eyes._

“Regina?”

“Oh, sorry… I was just… Never mind…” She could feel her cheeks getting warmer and Emma Swan was actually smirking at her.

“Class, if you didn’t finish your project you will have to finish it after school with your lab partners and the delivery date is next week’s class. Hope you all have a good weekend.”

And then the class was over and part of the students were already leaving and Emma Swan was looking at her.

“So…” Emma said. “Do you wanna come to my place to finish it?”

“What?” Okay, what was happening with her today? “Oh…uhm, okay. Yes, I would like that, Emma."

“Are you free today after school?”

“Actually, no.” And she felt sad to said that. “I have riding lessons on Fridays.”

“Whoa, you ride?” Emma said with a little smile.

“Yes. My father started teaching me to ride when I wan a child...I fell in love with it and never stopped since.” She liked to talk to the blonde this way...this bonding time with Emma. It was to help her best friend, of course, but she still enjoyed it.

“That’s actually adorable, Regina.” Emma said smiling, again. “We can do it Saturday then?”

“Yes, Saturday works for me.” And she smiled too, because she felt like it, don’t judge Regina.

“I should give you my number… So we could plan Saturday.” Giving Regina a little paper. “Here, now I should… You know… Go to class. And you should probably go to Miss.” She said smiling one last time.

_Contagious Smile._

* * *

“She gave you her number?” Neal asked to which Regina nodded.

“And invited you to her house?”

“Yes Neal, I told you that already.”

“Mills… Your game is strong. I think you might get my girl.” Neal said joking.

“What? Okay, first…she’s not yours. And no, Neal. It’s just to finish our project. Plus, she’s straight.”

“And you aren’t?” He was totally fucking with her.

“I hate you.” Regina said looking her locker. “I’m straight too, up till now I think--I guess.”

“Are you trying to come out to me Gina?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself, Cassidy.”

* * *

_What should I say to her?_

_"Hi. It’s Regina."?_

_That sounds so awful._

_"Hello, this is Regina Mills. Your lab partner."?_

_Why is this so difficult? It doesn’t even matter that much._

[08:15 PM, Regina]:  **Hi. It’s Regina Mills. I’m sending you this so you can get my number too.**

_I should have added an smile emoji at the end shouldn’t I?_

[08:16 PM, Emma]: **hi regina, how are u?**

Her phone vibrated and she actually jumped a little on her bed. When had Regina Mills stooped so low? She felt like the cliché teenage girl on every movie.

[08:23 PM, Regina]: **I’m good, just got back from riding. How are you?**

Can you believe she took 7 minutes and 42 seconds to think of an answer?

[08:25 PM, Emma]: **that’s great, hope u got a good lesson :) i’m good too, but im hungry, tho i kinda always am. can u come over tomorrow for lunch? my parents are making pasta and said i could invite you.**

[08:27 PM, Regina]: **Yes, I can. That sounds lovely. Should I bring anything?**

[08:29 PM, Emma]: **just yourself, and maybe swimsuits if it’s a hot day.**

Well... Regina Mills was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re a total nerd!” Emma said, eyes smiling while looking at Regina doing their project.

“Is that a bad thing?” Regina looked like a puppy who got kicked and it made Emma’s heart stop for a second.

 “Noooooo.” Emma said making sure to take Regina’s sad face away. “It’s totally cute.”

 And just like that she had Regina smiling again.

 “I think it’s awesome to have an intelligent friend. You’re really smart, Regina.” Emma said touching her shoulder. The touch was welcome on Regina’s skin and she inwardly kicked herself. _Get it together, Mills._

 “Thank you.” She told the blonde with a smile. “You’re aware that you are very smart too, right? And talented! I’ve seen your drawings...and when we used to be in the same english class your poems were just amazing. I believe there are different types of intelligence and capacities.” Regina finished making sure Emma knew she thought just as highly of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma’s eyebrow raise. _God, she looks good._

 “How do you know I draw?” Regina blushed because she felt like a child caught doing something wrong.

 “I might have seen some of your drawings on your table one day at school. I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed your privacy or if you feel that I sneaked over your stuff. I was just curi--” Emma didn’t let her finish.

 “Regina, it's okay! Seriously, I may even let you take a look at them one day...you will be the first one to see them--no wait, the second, Henry has seem some of them too.” Emma said with a wink.

 “Henry?” Regina said curiously. Her heart felt like it would explode.

 “Yes, he’s my little brother. He’s four and a total sweetheart. You’ll meet him at lunch. I have the feeling you will love him, you seem to be the type that love kids.”

 “My father’s name was Henry, too. That’s such a strange coincidence. He actually died a few years ago…” Regina trailed off as her eyes stung.

 “Oh, Gina… I’m so sorry.” And Emma gave her a half hug, placing an arm over her shoulder, the sides of their heads connecting. It was warm and comfortable...and Regina felt so safe, calm. Her sadness soothed by comfort.

 “It’s okay. I’m sure he’s happy whenever he is now.” She said pulling back slightly and giving Emma a tearful smile. “And yes, I kinda have a soft spot for kids.”

 “I knew it, Mills!” Emma exclaimed, causing them to share a laugh.

* * *

 “So you’re the infamous Regina Mills, huh?” Said Emma’s mom.

 “I am...nice to meet you, Mrs. Nolan.” Regina said nervously while shaking her hand.

 “Oh, please dear, call me Mary Margaret!”

 “And you must be Henry.” Regina said to the little boy walking towards her.

 “Hiiii, Gina.” He said happily giving her a hug.

 Regina tried her best to appear calm, but she was a little scared; Emma’s father was giving her looks--not in a weird way, but in a way that made her feel like he had something to say. She didn’t understand them.

 “Hello, Regina, I’m David” He said shaking her hand firmly, confirming Regina's suspicions.

 “Hi, Mr. Nolan. Nice to meet you.” She said a suddenly being very shy.

 “Dad--” but Emma’s voice was interrupted by Mr. Nolan’s.

 “So… Miss Mills, what are your intentions with my daughter?”

 “What?” She said blushing hard, not knowing where to look.

 “Dad, stop it. We are just… friends.”

 “Oh… Regina… I’m--I’m sorry.” He said putting his hand on his head. “Let’s do this again shall we?” He asked with a smirk that looked all too familiar. Regina sighed in relief.

 “Of course, Mr. Nolan.” She said smiling.

 “Oh, please, call me David.”

* * *

 She found herself helping Mary Margaret at making dessert for everyone as Emma, David and Henry were playing video games. Well, Henry was just watching, but sometimes he would come look at Mary and her and ask her to let her see them making “things” as he pointed out. So she would catch him and play with him and the food, which her mother would not be impressed with.

 “It looks like the little one already likes you.” Mary Margaret said, watching her son who appeared to be attached to Regina’s legs.

 “It must run in the family.” Emma said entering the room with her father. Regina felt her cheeks flush and looked down at her hands to conceal a smile. Mary and David looked at each other thinking about how obvious they were being.

  _Just friends my ass_ , thought David.

 “So, is the dessert finished yet?” David said, as he and Emma tried to catch a little piece of the apple pie.

 “Wai--it’s still very hot.” Regina said, too late it seemed because Emma and her father winced in unison as the pie burned their tongues.

 “They are actually kids aren’t they, darling?” Mary said laughing.

 “Yes, they really are.” Regina agreed with a chuckle that earned her multiple laughs and a wink that made her warm all over.

 Regina felt so happy. She had never felt so comfortable or domestic around people she had just met. Now she saw why Emma was as amazing as she was.

* * *

“Do you wanna go swimming now, Gina?” Emma said after some time spent talking nonsense on the couch. Everything was so easy with her.

  _Mills, this is dangerous._

 “I think so. It’s a hot day after all.” Regina said with a small shrug.

 “I’m going to get changed in my bedroom. You can use the bathroom then we meet up at the pool, okay?”

 “Yes.”  

 “First one to get there gets to throw the other in the pool.” Emma said while running into her bedroom.

 “Wait. I didn’t agree to that, Emma!” Regina said, laughing at the silly girl.

 “Too bad, Gina.” She heard Emma yell from afar.

 Turns out...Regina did turn up after Emma at the pool.

 And she had to stop for a second. She almost had an aneurysm while seeing Emma Swan in that black bikini that left so little to imagination.

 That was totally normal, right? Emma had a body to die for and she just appreciated the female anatomy.

 “I think you’re about to get wet, Mills.” Emma said with a smirk.

  _You have no idea,_ Regina thought not noticing how Emma got closer to carry her bridal style and throw her in the water.

 After a few seconds Regina came out to the surface. “I hate you.” She said with a fake glare.

 “No, you don’t, princess.” Emma said and then jumped into the water after Regina.

 “I’m sorry about my father.” Emma said after a while of just looking at the brunette.

 “What?” Regina said not even remember what she was talking about.

 “He thought we were dating. That’s why he was like that. It’s stupid.” Emma said while playing with the water to avoid eye contact.

 “Oh… It’s totally okay, Em.” She replied with a wink.

 “You don’t care that he thought that?” She said looking directly at Regina now, and suddenly they were very close. And Emma’s hands had somehow made it to her waist. She really wished they’d hold her tighter, bring her closer...

 “I… I don’t..do..” Regina did in fact, feel like she was having an aneurysm when Emma’s bit her lip and squeezed her waist.

 “INCOMING!” Henry screamed while jumping into the pool, splashing both girls from the harsh impact.

 “Henry, you’re a little shit.” Emma said with a laugh when the kid rose and swam with his floaties.

 “Emma, don’t said that. He’s just a kid.” Regina said playfully slapping Emma’s arm.

 “Yes, Emma listen to Gina. She’s awesome and you aren’t.” The boy said hugging Regina.

 “Oh, I’m going to show you how awesome I can be.” She said playing with the boy in the pool, tickling him.

* * *

“Hey, do you wanna sleep here tonight? Me and Henry are planning on watch something and then we can talk about random things in my room till someone falls asleep.”

 “Yeah, Gina. Stay here with us.” The little guy said with red eyes from the water of the pool.

 “I have to talk to my Mom, but I would love that guys.” Regina said and Emma high fived Henry.

 “Come on Henry you have to get out the pool, it’s bath time.” Mary Margaret said over the kitchen.

 And after that Regina and Emma were alone. Again.

 “Hi, princess.” Emma said hugging Regina from behind, running her hands on her sides, making Regina shiver. And then Emma picked her up and throwing her over the water. “You’re so easy.” Emma said smirking, but Regina looked shy and her cheeks were red. “You okay?”

 “Yes, Miss Swan.”

 “Oh, don’t Miss Swan me, come here.” Emma said with a small smile and hugging Regina closer to her. “I was just kidding.”

 “You’re silly.” Regina whispered in a way that made Emma shudder.

 “You are too. I think that’s why we get on so well.”

* * *

“Hello? Mom?” Regina said over her phone, sitting on Emma’s bed after taking a bath and putting on some of Emma Swan’s clothes. _If this is a dream, don’t wake me up._

 “Yes, I’m okay.” Emma was currently in the shower, and Regina was waiting for her while letting her mother know that she was staying at the Nolans. “Actually everything is awesome. And I would like to ask you if I could spend the night here… We are going to watch movies with Emma’s little brother--he’s the cutest.”

 “Yeah?” Emma heard Regina say as she was leaving the bathroom and walking into room; she only wore her towel and mouthed that she was sorry to come out like this but she had forgotten her clothes. _Regina didn’t really care, to be honest._

 “Thank you so much, Mom. Emma will drop me off at home tomorrow before lunch. Love you.” She said and hung up, looking up at Emma with a smile.

 “So… It seems like we are having a sleepover.” Emma said, still in her towel, clothes in her hands. Regina couldn’t stop herself from thinking that she looked beautiful.

 “It really seems like it, Swan.” She murmured, her smile widening.

 And for a moment, they just stared at each other...up until Emma realized that she was in the middle of her room basically naked with Regina staring at her like she was the sun.

  _Fuck._

 “Oh… I should go put some clothes on.” She said quickly, wanting to get rid of that feeling Regina was causing with her stare.

 “Yeah--You do that.”

 Regina worried for a moment that her mother was alone and maybe upset, but little did she know about Cora Mills who was happily hoping her daughter was finally coming to her senses and finding a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to my awesome beta @Ipreferapple, shes a total babe you should follow her
> 
> i would like to remind you guys that this is young regina, thats why shes a little different and not so sassy like mayor mills
> 
> also, my twitter is @ohmykitten


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay Henry, so what do you want to watch?” Emma said sitting on the couch next to Regina, with Henry on the carpet playing with some of his toys.

“SNOW WHITE!” He said excited to see his favorite Disney Movie.

“Are you okay with that, Regina? I know it’s probably awful to you having to spend your Saturday night watching movies made for kids with some dork like me.” Emma said looking shy for the first time.

“Oh, Emma,” Emma’s heart felt like it would be right out of her chest at the tone Regina used. “Please don’t think that. I love Disney movies and Henry is the best and you probably come in a close second.” She said jokingly, smirking at the girl. “You have nothing to worry about. The time I have spent with you has been nothing but lovely.”

“Oh--Thanks.” Emma said with flushed cheeks.

“Emma and Regina sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I--” Henry didn’t get the chance to finish because Emma tossed him a pillow.

“Sorry,  Regina, he doesn’t have a filter.” She said nervously giggling as.

“It’s actually okay, Ems.” Regina said as Henry threw the pillow right back at Emma, showing her his tongue.

“Do I have to tickle you to teach you a lesson, little man?” Emma said smirking and showing him her hands.

“NO! Bad Emma. Let’s watch Snow White. I will behave.” He quickly said sitting and waiting for the movie, eliciting laughs from both girls.

“Okay, then. That’s what I thought.” Emma said with a an arrogant smile, playing the film and taking her seat next to a laughing Regina.

_ God, Regina’s laugh was beautiful. _

* * *

“Hey, are you cold?” Emma said while running her hands up and down on Regina’s left arm.

“A little.” Regina said, nodding sighing as Emma’s hands against her skin made her feel warm.

“I’m gonna get a blanket, just a minute.” Emma said giving Regina’s arm one last rub and walking out of the room. Regina shook her head and smiled at the blonde’s caring nature.

Emma came back with a cozy blue blanket and put it over her and Regina’s body while cuddling the brunette. Henry had fallen asleep on the other couch and as Regina noticed this, she also noticed the movie was almost ending. She didn’t wanted it to end...because she never wanted to get out of Emma’s arms. The way she held her was so soft, so warm, so perfect. She felt perfect.  _ Christ, Mills. Get a grip! _

She could feel Emma’s breath on her neck and her hands on her waist and it felt so good...she could get used to falling asleep like this. Just in the other girl’s presence--nothing had ever been this calming.

“The movie is over, Gina. We should really take this little one to his bedroom and then go to mine, too.” Emma said against the back of Regina’s shoulder, half amused and half intrigued by the way the brunette’s neck rolled almost in...please? 

“Oh, yes.” Regina whispered. “I mean--totally, sure. Do you need help?” She asked quickly, moving away from Emma. Both girls felt huge disappointment at the distance between them.

“Actually, yes. Can you take his toys upstairs?” The blonde asked, standing and taking the sleeping boy in her arms. Henry was the cutest little boy Regina had seen.

“Where are we going Em?” The boy said trying to open his eyes, his little arms holding onto his sister. Regina’s heart almost melted as she saw them disappear into the hallway.

“To your bedroom, silly. It’s sleep time, kid.” Emma said in a playful tone because no matter how tired Henry was, he hated to be told it was time for bed.

“I want to say bye to Gina…” He said making a puppy face, huge pout and everything. Emma winked at him.

“Of course, she and I are putting you to sleep, ‘kay?”

* * *

“And  _ that’s _ the story of the Princess and the Frog.” Regina said as she finished reading it.

“Thank you for reading me bedtime story, Gina. I luv you.” The boy said almost asleep, making sure one eye was open so Regina saw he was looking at her. Regina giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Bye, little one. I love you too.” She said walking away and closing the door.

“He’s like...obsessed with you.” Emma said. “What is it with you and the Nolans? Well and the Swan, too.” She said smirking.

“Oh… So you’re obsessed with me too?” She said teasingly, raising an eyebrow that made Emma warm in places it shouldn't have.

“I think it’s actually the other way around, Madame Mills.” Emma sat on her bed. The “Madame” elicited a laugh from the brunette and it made Emma smile. “You seem to  _ love _ my toned arms. Don’t think I didn’t notice how comfortable you were with me as your cuddle buddy.” Regina rolled her eyes as Emma pointed at herself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Regina drawled, looking at her phone and trying not to smile.

“Sure.”

_ Shit. I totally forgot why I’m actually here for. I need to say something about Neal, I’m the worst best friend EVER.  _

“I have to tell you something.” Regina said, hating the fact that this is what she was here for.

“Relax Gina, I have known it since like 8th grade.” Emma said putting her arms on Regina’s shoulder. “I was just waiting until you finally got the courage to talk to me.”

“What?” Regina said. “I was going to tell you about my best friend… Neal Cassidy. I think you know him, right?”

“Yeah… Right.” Emma said disappointed that Regina wasn’t going to say that she was totally gay for her. She inwardly kicked herself.

“So.. He kinda likes you. He’s like a sweetheart, and you would get along so well. I would love to have you more in my life, and dating Neal we would be together, like, all the time.” Regina said and it feel so strange she wanted the earth to swallow her.

“Regina… I thought you knew… I’m gay, I’m like 100% homosexual.” Regina’s eyes widened and Emma shrugged. “Yeah--I like girls. Women. I’m so gay. I’m gay as fuck.” Emma finished.

“What?” Regina whispered as Emma gave her an amused look.

“I like making out with females, feeling their boobs against mine--that kinda thing.” Emma said trying to make Regina get the picture, half enjoying how dumbfounded she looked.

Remember the aneurysm? Regina have a new one now.

“Shit--I’m so sorry.” Regina said feeling really dumb.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Gina. It’s totally okay if you didn’t know.” Emma tried to sound casual, but that was a big deal to her. She was totally afraid of Regina freaking out over this...and that she may have been wrong about how Regina felt about her.

“You should have told me earlier...Neal was such a pain in my ass trying to make me get you two together.” Regina said, almost in relief. Her warm smile confused Emma and the questions Regina’s words caused to go through her head.

“So… You didn’t actually enjoy being closer to me? It was just to get me to hook up with your friend?” Emma said looking like a kicked puppy and Regina almost jumped and took her into her arms.

“NOOO! NO. I really like you Emma, you’re one of the best people I ever met.” Emma’s face softened into a smile and Regina had to stop and admire it for a minute. “I--I love being around you...hell, just talking to you. I’m really sorry if you feel like I used you. You’re nothing but lovely to me and I feel so awful now because you must think--” Regina was saying in her most honest, serious voice, but Emma interrupted her. Well, Emma’s hands did.

The blonde tickled her mercilessly, eliciting a confused laugh from Regina.

“Silly, silly Princess.” Emma teased as she kept digging her fingers into Regina’s ribs, who in turn tried to stop Emma but was too weakened by her laughter to do so.

“Queen! And st-stop it! EMMA SWAN, you will stooop” Regina said between giggles, not really wanting the moment to end. They were on Emma’s bed and Emma was just a moment away from being on top of her.

“Ask nicely.” Emma said catching the brunette’s arms with one hand and tickling her with the other which made Regina laugh even harder.

“Ne-Never.” Regina said with tears in her eyes. It had been so long since she laughed like this with anyone….

“Come on. What? My queen can’t beg me?” Emma said breathlessly whilst tickling her harder. Regina raised an eyebrow and pushed her which caused them to fall off the bed, but Emma pulled Regina on top of her so that she’d take the blow.

“Emma?!” Regina asked worriedly but Emma flipped them so that she was on top and smirked.

Regina just looked at her and  _ felt  _ her. Their eyes looked into in other, dilated pupils expressing their attraction for one another. Regina’s mouth was half opened, trying to catch her breath because somehow Emma Swan’s thigh was between her legs and Emma Swan’s hands were on her waist, not tickling, yet moving and she would surely do something she’d regret.

Emma was shocked and fighting so hard to keep herself from asking Regina if she could kiss her. God--their bodies fit together so well and Regina was so soft and warm against her--

“Please.” Regina said, watching how Emma’s eyes darkened.

“What are you begging me for?” Emma teased, removing her hands from Regina and holding herself up instead.

Their faces only a breath apart. Regina was going to do it. To hell with everything.

And in that moment, Regina felt her phone vibrating again against her hip. She took it, not caring Emma was on top of her and her heart dropped.

[09:57 PM, Neal]:  **How is Operation Swan going?**

_ Shit. _

“I… We can’t do this.” Regina said, causing Emma to quickly move off her. Regina got up. “I’m so, Emma. I think I should go--thank you.” Regina said moving around and collecting her things. “Thank you for everything.” And she ran out of the room like it was on fire.

Emma just sat there in shock. She just looked at the wall and couldn't even run after Regina because--what the actual fuck?!

[10:02 PM Regina]:  **Could you pick me up like now?**

Regina hugged her arms around herself in front of the Nolan’s house, glad that Neal lived nearby.  _ Jesus fucking Christ. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jos is like the best beta ever, she does magic with my words
> 
> so... we had a little cliffhanger... 
> 
> comment what you think little gay regina is going to do, because we all know you can't pray away the gay

**Author's Note:**

> so this was stuck in my head for months and i love romantic-comedy cliches because im that type of trash, should i post more?
> 
> sorry for any grammar errors, english isn't my first language and this is my first fic.


End file.
